Te desafio
by rox siniestra
Summary: Un programa donde los bladers pierden mas de lo que ganan
1. Chapter 1

**yo: bueno he aqui el premio**

**ryuga: ¿que premio?**

**yo: ¬¬ el que gano resplandorrosa626 por el concurso que puse en el fic "ryuga el grinch"**

**ryuga: ah ese premio**

**yo: bueno ya que esta hazlo tú**

**ryuga: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes...**

Hola y sean bienvenidos a una edición especial de "te desafío" un programa donde varios bladers pierden mas de lo que ganan, yo soy su conductor tsubasa otori- decía tsubasa lo mas entusiasmado posible

Y no solo tenemos para ustedes desafíos sino que también traemos bromas y travesuras, y yo soy su mente maestra de bromas yu tendo- decía yu quien se encontraba al lado de tsubasa

Hablando de eso yu ¿Qué nos tienes preparado para hoy?- le pregunta tsubasa

Solo diré que les va a encantar- le contesta yu para luego ir a diseñar la broma

Bueno mientras yu planea la broma, recibamos al primer participante Reiji- dijo tsubasa y luego un reflector ilumina a reiji

¿Quién me inscribió en este concurso?- pregunta reiji

Fue ryuga, ahora gira la ruleta y veamos cual será tu desafío- dijo tsubasa mientras señalaba la ruleta

Ya que- dice reiji y gira la ruleta

Muy bien cayo en "nado carnívoro"-dijo tsubasa mientras miraba si reiji se asustaba

Será fácil- dijo reiji **(n/a: que ingenuo es, pensó que seria fácil) **

Bueno este reto consiste en que deberás nada junto con pirañas durante una hora y tu traje de baño estará hecho de carne- dijo tsubasa lo más feliz

¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso quieres que muera?- pregunta reiji muy asustado

No, solo queremos que sufras o pierdas- dice tsubasa mientras los de mantenimiento traen un estanque con unas 12 pirañas

Pierdo, no pienso meterme ahí- decía reiji mientras señala el estanque

Reiji las reglas son claras entras y sales antes de que pase la hora y pierdes, no puedes no entrar- dijo tsubasa

Esta bien- dice reiji mientras le entregan el traje de baño de carne

Si quieres cambiarte te recomiendo que no sea frente a las cámaras- dijo tsubasa

Que gracioso- se va tras camerinos para cambiarse

Bien reiji regresara en un momento, yu ¿Cómo vas con la broma?- le pregunta tsubasa

Ya casi termino el diseño- dijo yu y luego soltó una risa malévola **(n/a: ¿se lo imaginan?)**

Esta bien, ya queremos ver ¿Quién será la victima?- dijo tsubasa y vio que reiji entraba

Ya estoy listo- dijo reiji

Muy bien, ahora sube- dice tsubasa

Ya entre- dijo reiji- pero que AHHHHHHHHH- comenzó a gritar y salió lo mas rápido que pudo y se podía ver que una piraña lo había mordido en la espalda baja

Reiji no es para tanto- dijo tsubasa mientras lo calmaba

Si que lo es- dijo reiji y salió corriendo fuera del estudio

Bueno al parecer reiji no soporto a las pequeñas pirañas y perdió el reto- dijo tsubasa- pero no es razón para no continuar, ahora reciban a nuestro siguiente participante zeo- dicho esto los reflectores comenzaron a iluminar a zeo

Hola a todos-dijo zeo mientras miraba al público

Bueno zeo ahora ve y gira la ruleta- dijo tsubasa

Seguro- dijo zeo y giro la ruleta

Muy bien esta vez a caído en "prostituta danzante"- dijo tsubasa evitando reírse

Callo en ¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba zeo confundido

Deberás ponerte un vestido de prostituta junto con una peluca e ir a la obra en construcción que esta en frente y ponerte a bailar- dijo tsubasa

¿¡Qué!? – grito zeo

Lo que escuchaste ahora ve a cambiarte y sal a cumplir el desafío- le dijo tsubasa

Me las vas a pagar tsubasa otori- dijo zeo y se fue

Bueno mientras zeo cumple este desafío llamemos al siguiente concursante, ya puedes pasar kyoya- dijo tsubasa y los reflectores comenzaron a iluminar a kyoya

Como sea- dijo kyoya

Bien gira la ruleta y comencemos- dijo tsubasa

Ya que- dice kyoya mientras gira la ruleta

No lo puede creer- dijo tsubasa mientras se reía a más no poder- te toco "dulzura"- se siguió riendo

Y eso ¿Qué es?- pregunta kyoya mientras ve que tsubasa se intentaba poner serio

Veras este desafío trata de que debes regalar dulces a todos lo niños que haya en los alrededores del estudio, pero por ser que nos acercamos a navidad lo tendrás que hacer disfrazado de duende- dice tsubasa

Estas loco- dice kyoya frunciendo el seño

Y también con una sonrisa en el rostro- dice tsubasa

Bien ¿Quién es el que inventa los desafíos?- pregunta kyoya

Eso es información clasificada- le contesta tsubasa- ahora ve a cumplir el desafío- le dijo mientras señalaba el traje de duende y una bolsa llena de bastones de caramelo

Esto no va a quedar así- dijo kyoya y se fue para los camerinos

Bueno ahora- comenzó a decir tsubasa pero fue interrumpido por una "prostituta" que llegaba con la ropa rasgada y se le caía la peluca

Llamen a mi mami- dijo zeo mientas se ponía en posición fetal

Bueno para que vean como le fue a zeo nuestro camarógrafo lo siguió y ahora les mostraremos las tomas- dijo tsubasa mientras en el monitos que se encontraba en el estudio comenzó a aparecer la filmación

***hace unos momentos con zeo***

No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto- decía zeo mientras se colocaba en frente de la construcción y comenzaba a bailar

Chicos miren una linda señorita nos baila- dijo uno de los trabajadores **(n/a: para no confundirlos les pondré números)**

No nos bailar un caño primor- dijo el trabajador n° 2

Cálmense o sino no tendremos tiempo de bajar a saludar- dijo el trabajador n° 3

Pueden dejar de decir esas cosas- grito zeo pero los trabajadores notaron que no era un chica y bajaron para darle su merecido

Así que solo eras un travesti- dijo el trabajaron n°2

¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los travestis?- le pregunta el trabajador n°1

¿Los dejan irse?- pregunta zeo y luego traga saliva

No- dijo el trabajador n°3 y con una sierra comenzó a romper el vestido que llevaba puesto zeo

Sálvenme- grito zeo y salió corriendo para el estudio

***fin del video***

Será mejor que se lo lleven con el psicólogo- grito tsubasa y se llevaron a zeo

Bueno ahora vamos a llamar- comenzó a decir tsubasa pero fue nuevamente interrumpido

Ya volví- dijo kyoya mientras regresaba y tiraba el traje de duende

¿Fue fácil?- le pregunta tsubasa

Algo- le contesta

¿Te pareció humillante?- le pregunta tsubasa con una sonrisa maliciosa

Si, pero solo pequeños y madres me vieron- dijo kyoya

No solo ellos- le dijo tsubasa

¿Cómo que no solo ellos?- le pregunta kyoya

Veras uno de mis camarógrafos te siguió y filmo mientras cumplías tu desafío, pero cálmate no lo mostraremos, al menos hoy no- le dice tsubasa

Esta bien, ¿ya me puedo ir?- pregunta kyoya

Si por ahora no nos sirves mucho- le dice tsubasa mientras ve que kyoya ya no estaba

Ahhh- grito yu

¿Qué paso?- pregunta tsubasa

Me caí colocando un par de cosas para la broma- dijo yu mientras se sobaba la cabeza

¿Te lastimaste?- le pregunta tsubasa

Descuida estoy bien, aun me falta terminar unas cosas más antes de ponerla en acción- dijo yu con una sonrisa

Esta bien, bueno ahora si no hay más interrupciones llamare a nuestro siguiente participante hyoma- luego de que tsubasa dijera esto los reflectores apuntaron a hyoma

Hola ¿Cómo les va?- pregunta hyoma

Bien, ahora creo que ya sabes que hacer ¿no?- dice tsubasa

Si que lo se girar la ruleta- dice hyoma quien se acerca a la ruleta y la gira

Bien a caído en "pinta a la muñequita"- dijo tsubasa

Y ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- le pregunta hyoma

Tú no tienes que hacer nada más que sentarte y relajarte- dijo tsubasa mientras veía como hyoma se sentaba

Bien chicos ya saben que hacer- dijo tsubasa y en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción de cuna que hizo que hyoma se durmiera- bueno lo que pasara el que debemos disfrazar a hyoma y maquillarlo- dicho esto entran madoka y hikaru

Bien ahora vamos a vestirlo- dijo hikaru mientras disfrazan a hyoma de bebe

Solo falta el maquillaje- dijo madoka mientras le retocaba el rubor

Listo- dijeron ambas al unísono y salieron de ahí antes de que hyoma despertara

Bueno pongan al algo para que despierte - dijo tsubasa y se escucho la canción de sacrificial de moonspell **(n/a: si me gusta el metal gótico ^^)**

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto hyoma todo asustado

Mírate en un espejo- dijo tsubasa intentando no reír

¿Pero que?- grito hyoma y salió corriendo

Bueno ya casi se nos acaba el tiempo yu ¿ya esta lista la broma?- pregunta tsubasa

Si, hazlo pasar- grita yu muy entusiasmado

Muy bien ahora traeremos a la victima pero él piensa que esta aquí para ser cómplice del supuesta victima así que nadie piense en delatarnos, con ustedes ryuga- dice tsubasa y los reflectores se posan en ryuga

Bien ¿Dónde me tengo que poner?- pregunta ryuga

Por aquí-dice yu

Esta bien- dice ryuga pero cuando él se pone ahí caen pegamento, plumas blancas y un guante rojo

Aun falta algo más- dice yu y le coloca un pico a ryuga

Ryuga fuiste seleccionado como victima del príncipe de la broma- dice tsubasa

Yu me las vas a pagar- dice ryuga muy enojado

Como digas gallina- dice yu y comienza a reírse

Bueno esto ha sido todo en "te desafío" un programa donde los bladers- dijo tsubasa

Pierden más de lo que ganan- dijo yu

Nos vemos la otra- dijeron al unísono

**dark: me encanto ^^**

**reiji: a mi no**

**kyoya: estoy con reiji**

**ryuga: apoyo a estos dos**

**tsubasa: no se quejen que esta genial**

**yo: que bueno que les guste ^^ bueno ya saben reviews. comentarios. baldazos de agua, lo que quieran dejar es aceptado**

**tsubasa: ¿no se te olvida algo?**

**yo: ah si... resplandorrosa626 espero que te haya gustado el premio que ganaste ^^**

**dark: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic**

**yo: ¬¬ eso lo digo yo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: bueno no creí hacer un segundo capitulo, pero por lo visto les gusto**

**Ryuga: no sé que le ven de divertido**

**Yo: el sufrimiento de ustedes… bueno los dejare leer, Kyoya dilo**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Hola y sean bienvenidos a otra edición de "te desafío" un programa donde varios bladers pierden mas de lo que ganan, yo soy su conductor Tsubasa Otori- decía Tsubasa lo mas entusiasmado posible

Y no solo tenemos para ustedes desafíos sino que también traemos bromas y travesuras, y yo soy su mente maestra de bromas Yu Yendo- decía Yu quien se encontraba al lado de Tsubasa

Hoy tenemos planeados varios retos especiales, noticias que no se imaginan y una nueva broma de parte de nuestra mente maestra Yu, hablando de eso-dijo Tsubasa y miro el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Yu- bueno supongo que Yu quiso comenzar antes así que solo resta esperar y ver, muy bien como saben en nuestra edición anterior hicimos sufrir a Reiji, Zeo, Kyoya y Hyoma bueno para recompensarlos les dije a cada uno que eligieran a una victima, digo concursante para hoy-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- muy bien este es el primer concursante, fue escogido por Reiji y sabemos muy bien que fue por venganza, denle la bienvenida a Ryuga- dicho esto Ryuga entro y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrarlo

¿Qué acaso con lo de Yu no les basto?-pregunta Ryuga muy enojado

No, como deben recordar en la edición pasado Ryuga fue la victima del príncipe de la broma, bueno Ryuga creo que sabes lo que pasa ahora-dijo Tsubasa y en eso Ryuga se acerca a la ruleta para hacerla girar- muy bien a caído en ¿"lujuria de chocolate"?-dice Tsubasa con una expresión de confusión en su rostro

¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Ryuga al notar que Tsubasa estaba completamente confundido

Equipo técnico podrían explicarme ¿Por qué no la sacaron como lo pedí?-dice Tsubasa un tanto nervioso

Nos pareció interesante dejarlo-se escucha la voz de una joven desde los cuartos de control

Muy bien, entonces Ryuga tu reto consiste en que deberás comer chocolate-dijo Tsubasa algo sonrojado

Eso es fácil-exclamo Ryuga alegremente, mientras que Tsubasa lo mira y sonríe con malicia

No es fácil, ya que deberás hacerlo con las manos atadas por detrás de tu espalda y el chocolate se encuentra sobre el cuerpo de una chica-dijo Tsubasa, Ryuga se había sonrojado bastante al oír eso

¿Quién es la chica?-dijo Ryuga y Tsubasa solo se limita a sonreír

Ya veras, pero primero tenemos que atar tus manos-dijo Tsubasa mientras ataba las manos de Ryuga-listo, ahora pasa Mei-Mei-dijo Tsubasa, mientras Mei-Mei aparecía en el escenario vistiendo un bikini

¿Por qué esta en bikini? Y ¿Por qué ella es la chica?-pregunto Ryuga muy alterado por los nervios

Veras es así, ella se sumergirá en una tina con chocolate derretido y tu deberás comer todo el chocolate que tenga encima, por eso el bikini, y es ella ya que es una pequeña manera de matar otros dos pájaros con este desafío-dijo Tsubasa, al decir esto los de mantenimiento traen a Dashan y a Chao-xin atados a una silla cada uno

Ya veo a que te referías-dijo Ryuga al ver como Dashan y Chao-xin se intentaban zafar del agarre de la silla

Muy bien Mei-Mei ya esta cubierta, ahora solo falta que comiences Ryuga-dijo Tsubasa y las cámaras comenzaron a grabar pero cuando Ryuga estaba a un milímetro del cuerpo de Mei-Mei, Dashan y Chao-xin de alguna manera se libran del agarre de la silla y comienzan a perseguir a Ryuga por todo el estudio

Yo me largo-fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Ryuga en todo el lugar

Bueno eso fue extraño, pero bastante divertido-dijo Tsubasa con una leve risita

Tsubasa ¿Cómo cuanto daño puedo causar con la broma?-pregunta Yu, quien se encontraba en un rincón del escenario colocando un par de objetos y midiendo el tamaño del escenario

Supongo que hasta el punto de mandarlos al hospital, pero nada de muertes-dijo Tsubasa con un tono de voz bastante serio

Esta bien-dijo Yu, quien volvió a su trabajo

Muy bien, la siguiente persona fue recomendada por Zeo, damas y caballeros reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Toby-dijo Tsubasa, y los reflectores comenzaron a iluminar a Toby

Adivinare, la ruleta y esperar lo mejor-dijo Toby sin muchos ánimos de comenzar

Así es-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa, Toby gira y ruleta y cruza los dedos para que no sea nada grave- y ha caído en "oso meloso"-dijo Tsubasa intentando contener la risa

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-pregunta Toby con signos de pregunta volando a su alrededor

Te disfrazas de oso, luego te cubrimos con miel, y por ultimo te encerramos en una jaula con un oso macho-dijo Tsubasa y Toby por poco se desmaya por lo que debía hacer- y debes estar por lo menos dos horas ahí adentro-dijo mientras señalaba una jaula con un oso, que si se paraba media 2,10 cm de alto y pesaba alrededor de 120 kilos

¿¡Me quieren matar!?-pregunta Toby a los gritos mientras intentaba salir huyendo del estudio, pero fue inútil ya que dos guardias de seguridad lo detuvieron y subieron nuevamente al escenario

Si quieres culpa a Zeo por elegirte para este programa-dijo Tsubasa mientras le entregaba a Toby el disfraz de oso

Zeo cuando esto acabe comienza a correr-dijo Toby enfrente de una cámara y luego fue a los camerinos a cambiarse

Bien mientras Toby se cambia veremos unas pequeñas imágenes de cierto duende de cabellos verdes oscuros, creo que saben de quien hablo-dijo Tsubasa y en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer fotos de Kyoya disfrazado de duende, dándole dulces a los niños mientras sonreía y se veía muy feliz- díganme ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?-en ese momento un mensaje llega al móvil de Tsubasa- hablando del rey de Roma, este mensaje de Kyoya dice "Otori me las vas a pagar", suerte con eso Kyoya-dijo para luego comenzar a reír

Bien ya estoy disfrazado-dijo Toby, quien había llegado nuevamente disfrazado de oso con un tutu rosa

Muy bien, ahora solo te cubriremos con miel-dijo Tsubasa, jala una soga e instantáneamente Toby termino cubierto de miel- ahora a la jaula- dicho esto Tsubasa patea a Toby dejándolo encerrado en la jaula junto con el oso- mientras Toby cumple el desafío recibamos al siguiente concursante, él fue escogido por Kyoya, denle un fuerte aplauso a Ginga-dicho esto los reflectores comienzan a alumbrar a Ginga

¿Por qué a mi?-dijo Ginga mientras se acercaba a la ruleta y la giraba

Muy bien te toco "Globos de la Suerte", este reto consiste en que hay diez globos de los cuales debes explotar únicamente los que tengan aire, son siete globos llenos de pintura y los otros tres con aire-dijo Tsubasa y le da un alfiler a Ginga-buena suerte y comienza a explotar globos

Por favor que esto no dure demasiado-dijo Ginga y explota el primer globo, el globo contenía pintura verde- esto es horrible- explota otro globo que contenía pintura blanca- Tsubasa ¿puedo dejar aquí?-pregunta con cara de perro abandonado

No-le contesta Tsubasa y Ginga continua explotando globos

Que no sea malo-dijo Ginga y explota el tercer globo, de el cae pintura violeta- que horror-exclama Ginga

Bien, ya ensuciaste demasiado el escenario mejor vete-dice Tsubasa y luego Ginga se va como puede- veamos como le esta…-comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido

AHHH-grito Yu a todo pulmón

Yu ¿estas bien?-pregunta Tsubasa y Yu va con él- ¿Por qué estas quemado?-le pregunta con cara de duda y asombro

Si estoy bien, y es por una pequeña falla en el diseño de la broma-le contesta Yu y luego ríe algo nervioso

Mejor regresa a solucionarlo, que no te queda mucho tiempo-dijo Tsubasa y Yu regreso a trabajar- bueno sin mas que decir veamos como esta Toby- en la pantalla aparece Toby con el disfraz roto, abrazado a la puerta de la jaula

Si alguien esta viendo por favor sáqueme de aquí-grito Toby y los de mantenimiento fueron a ayudarlo

Bien, mejor lleven a Toby con el psicólogo mientras presento a nuestro ultimo concursante, pasa por favor Kenta-dijo Tsubasa y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Kenta- bueno ya sabes que hacer, gira la ruleta y que comience la diversión-dijo para luego sonreír

Ya que-dijo Kenta y giro la ruleta

Bien te salió "Dulce Contacto"-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-pregunta Kenta confundido y asustado por la sonrisa de Tsubasa

Veras primero dime a quien escoges ¿a Yu o a Chi-Yun?-pregunta Tsubasa, con un tono pícaro

Yu esta ocupado, así que a Chi-Yun-contesto Kenta y Chi-Yun entro en el escenario

Muy bien este reto lo haremos luego de la broma de Yu, y yo se bien por que será-dijo Tsubasa y Yu aparece a su lado

Ya esta lista has que pasa-dijo Yu con una sonrisa malvada, mientras frotaba sus manos

Muy bien por favor pasa Masamune-dijo Tsubasa y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Masamune

Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Zeo caiga en la broma?-pregunto Masamune y Yu lo toma del brazo, lo lleva hasta una silla y lo obliga a sentarse

Solo quédate ahí sentado-dijo Yu, luego Masamune termina aferrado a la silla sin poder escapar

¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Masamune muy asustado

Ya veras-dijo Tsubasa, quien estaba mirando muy entretenido lo que planeaba Yu

Bien, te hare tres preguntas, si contestas mal la silla te electrocutara, y si dices la verdad te recompensaremos al final del programa-dijo Yu y todos los demás miraban la cara de miedo de Masamune

¿¡Qué!? ¿Estas loco?-pregunta Masamune intentando zafarse, cosa que fue inútil

Bien primera pregunta ¿Qué es lo que le ocultas a tu entrenador?-pregunto Yu y Masamune mira al escenario y ve al entrenador

Pues-dijo Masamune, trago saliva y suspiro- fui yo el que rompió la repisa y los trofeos que gano él en toda su vida- el entrenador se pone de pie y se dispone a ir al escenario, pero los de seguridad lo sacan fuera del estudio

Bien, segunda pregunta ¿a quien prefieres a Toby o a Zeo?-pregunto Yu con una sonrisa malvada

Etto… pues yo prefiero…a…Toby-dijo finalmente Masamune y miro la cara de sorpresa que tenia Zeo

Bien, ultima pregunta ¿con quien fue tu primer beso?-pregunto Yu y todos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos

¿¡MASAMUNE YA DIO SU PRIMER BESO!?-preguntaron a gritos todos los presentes en el estudio

Si lo di… y fue con…-dijo Masamune y sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso color carmesí

¿Con quien?-pregunta Yu, esperando que no lo diga para electrocutarlo

Con King-dijo Masamune completamente sonrojado- pero fue un accidente, nos tropezamos y bueno nos besamos por error-se intento justificar

Bien eso fue extraño he inesperado-dijo Tsubasa quien al igual que los demás seguía sorprendido

Ya te puedes ir-dijo Yu quien por una terrible decepción de no poder haber electrocutado a Masamune, pero cuando se sienta se olvida que tiene en su bolsillo trasero el control de la silla y por error electrocuta a Masamune- Ups-dijo y luego comenzó a reír nervioso

Yu creo que le deberás una disculpa cuando despierte-dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba a Masamune literalmente frito en el suelo

Esta bien-dijo Yu con tristeza en su voz

Muy bien, Kenta en este reto deberás poner dulce en todo el rostro de Chi-Yun y comértelos, pero claro sin sonrojarte-dijo Tsubasa, Yu lo miro con algo de odio

Esta bien-dijo Kenta y comenzó con el reto pero antes de poder acercarse a Chi-Yun algo le derribo- Yu quítate de encima-dijo Kenta

Muy bien esta la dejare pasar por hoy, bueno esto ha sido todo en "te desafío" un programa donde los bladers- dijo Tsubasa

Pierden más de lo que ganan- dijo Yu parándose y colocándose al lado de Tsubasa

Nos vemos la otra- dijeron al unísono

**Yo: bueno espero que les haya gustado…**

**Tsubasa: a mi me gusta por una vez no soy yo el que sufre**

**Yo: *susurro* por ahora**

**Tsubasa: ¿Qué dijiste?**

**Yo: nada, bueno ya saben reviews sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: hola mis amigos fanáticos de las torturas de bladers, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este intento de comedia**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ odio este fic**

**Ryuga: somos dos**

**Reiji: conmigo tres**

**Tsubasa: solo lo dicen porque yo no sufro**

**Yo: bueno *ríe nerviosa* mejor lean el fic y verán esta ves lo que pasa, Dark dilo**

**Dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Hola y sean bienvenidos a otra edición de "te desafío" un programa donde varios bladers pierden mas de lo que ganan, yo soy su conductor Tsubasa Otori- decía Tsubasa lo mas entusiasmado posible

Y no solo tenemos para ustedes desafíos sino que también traemos bromas y travesuras, y yo soy su mente maestra de bromas Yu Yendo- decía Yu quien se encontraba al lado de Tsubasa

En el programa de hoy les traemos una pequeña sorpresa, los integrantes de uno de los equipos del campeonato mundial serán nuestros concursantes el día de hoy- dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa y una actitud muy alegre

Tsubasa te dejare hacer tu trabajo de torturar a esos cuatro, yo planeare la broma del día de hoy-dijo Yu con una sonrisa malvada

Muy bien, mientras Yu planea la broma denle la bienvenida al primer concursante Enzo García-dijo Tsubasa e instantáneamente los reflectores comienzan a alumbrar a Enzo

¿Por qué mis hermanos y yo somos el equipo del campeonato mundial que tuvo que venir a este ridículo programa?-pregunta Enzo con algo de enojo

Verán el equipo García fue seleccionado por sugerencia del publico, ahora Enzo por favor has girar a la ruleta-dijo Tsubasa y Enzo gira la ruleta- muy bien te toco "escapa de la rabia"-dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada

Y eso ¿Qué es?-pregunta Enzo completamente confundido

Veras Enzo en este desafío deberás correr con un cinturón de carne, mientras eres perseguido por cinco perros con rabia-le contesta Tsubasa, Enzo lo mira con asombro y nervioso

N-No quiero h-hacer eso-dijo Enzo muerto de miedo, no solo por el desafío sino por la sonrisa malvada de Tsubasa

Lo harás aunque no quieras-dijo Tsubasa mientras le colocaba el cinturón a Enzo- muy equipo de mantenimiento suelten a los perros-ordena y los perros comenzaron a perseguir a Enzo por todas partes hasta salir del estudio- de acuerdo ya que Enzo salió huyendo con los perro por detrás, recibamos a nuestra siguiente concursante un aplauso para Selene-dijo y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Selene

No creo que me hagas nada malo-dijo Selene muy confiada

¿Por qué lo crees?-le pregunta Tsubasa algo curioso

Muy simple, soy la primera mujer que aparece en el programa-le contesta Selene con una sonrisa

Que seas mujer no significa que no pueda no torturarte-dijo Tsubasa muy serio

Al ir estas palabras Selene abre los ojos lo más que puede y de la nuca le sale una gotita estilo anime, como forma de rendición se acerca a la ruleta y la hace girar

Por favor que no sea como lo de Enzo-dijo Selene, mientras miraba el techo

Perfecto, te salió "horror exterior"-dijo Tsubasa, mientras soltaba un risita malvada

¿Qué tan malo es?-pregunta Selene completamente asustada

Consiste en que nuestras dos amigas, Madoka y Hikaru, deben arreglar tu vestimenta, cortar tu cabello, maquillarte, y todas esas cosas, solo que no serás tu cuando este desafío termine-dijo Tsubasa, mientras miraba la cara de miedo que tenia Selene

¡No hare eso!-grita Selene e intenta escapar pero Madoka y Hikaru la acorralan y se la llevan a rastras a los camerinos

Mientras las chicas cambian la apariencia de Selene veamos como le esta yendo a Yu-dijo Tsubasa muy contento

Tsubasa no puedes ver nada, pero va todo perfecto-dijo Yu y empujo a Tsubasa lejos de donde se encontraba

Bien eso fue raro, pero que más da estamos hablando de Yu, bueno antes de poder ver a Selene llamaremos a nuestro próximo concursante, pasa ya Ian – dijo Tsubasa y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Ian

No te imaginas cuanto te estoy odiando en este momento Otori-dijo Ian con un tono bastante amenazador

Como digas Ian, solo gira la ruleta-dijo Tsubasa quien empujaba a Ian hacia donde estaba la ruleta

Ian toma aire y gira la ruleta, cierra los ojos y cruza los dedos

Que no sea malo, que no sea malo, que no sea malo-repetía una y otra vez Ian en su mente

Cayo en "payaso vagabundo"-dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba la cara de confusión y preocupación de Ian

¿En que consiste el desafío?-pregunto Ian aun pensativo

Simple solo te disfrazas de payaso, vas al basurero y te bañas en basura-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa, le dio el disfraz a Ian y lo mando de una patada al camerino- bien mientras Ian cumple con su tarea de payaso veamos como quedo Selene, chicas háganla pasar-dijo y por poco se muere de la risa cuando ve a Selene

No te burles-le grita Selene quien aparecía con el cabello en corte de militar, la ropa de Benkei y estaba maquillada como frankenstein

No me burlo solo me rio-dijo Tsubasa mientras se quitaba las lagrimas causadas por tanto reír

Selene mira con odio a Tsubasa y sale del estudio lo más rápido que pudo

Tsubasa ¿Cuántos concursantes faltan?-pregunta Yu con una sonrisa maligna

Solo uno, ¿Qué acaso ya terminaste la broma?-le pregunta Tsubasa pero no recibe una respuesta- me alegra ver a Yu trabajar seriamente, pero no es muy divertido ver que no se lastime, bueno otra opción no me queda, ah y si se preguntan por Ian, el camión de la basura no lo vio y se lo llevo, ahora recibamos con un aplauso al líder del equipo García, entra Argo-dijo y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Argo

Mejor que nada malo me pase o sino te las veras conmigo-amenazo Argo, se acercó a la ruleta y la hizo girar

Eso será difícil ya que tu desafío es "tutu y danza"-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa muy grande- veras Argo en este desafío te pones un traje de bailarina de ballet y comienzas a bailar frente a las cámaras-dijo y comenzó a reírse a mas no poder

Por nada de este mundo hare eso-dijo Argo muy enojado y serio

Claro que lo harás, porque tenemos una filmación tuya muy humillante y si no cumples el desafío la pondremos al aire, y créeme habrás deseado hacer el desafío-amenazo Tsubasa, Argo trago saliva y se fue a poner el traje de bailarina de ballet

Los minutos pasaron y Argo apareció ya vestido de bailarina, Tsubasa no lo resistió y comenzó a reírse hasta el punto de tocar su estomago por el dolor que le provoco reír tanto, la música comenzó a sonar y Argo comenzó a bailar, y para sorpresa de mucho le salía perfecto, la música termino y Argo salió corriendo del estudio para que nadie lo viera a la cara

Tsubasa-le llamo Yu con un tono dulce

Yu estaría llamando a tu victima si supiera quien es-dijo Tsubasa con una leve sonrisa

Ya veras-dijo Yu y en ese momento empuja a Tsubasa, quien resbala con una cascara de banana y cae en una piscina lleno de orina de iguana

Yu-grita Tsubasa a todo pulmón

Tsubasa Otori has sido seleccionado como la victima de mi broma-Dijo Yu y comenzó a reírse

Bueno esto ha sido todo en "te desafío" un programa donde los bladers- dijo Tsubasa muy enojado

Pierden más de lo que ganan- dijo Yu aun riéndose

Tsubasa sale de la piscina y comienza a perseguir a Yu

Nos vemos la otra- dijeron al unísono

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ ya no me gusta**

**Dark: me encanto**

**Kyoya, Ryuga y Reiji: ¡Ja! Sufre lo que nosotros sufrimos Tsubasa**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, dudas, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: bueno aquí otro capitulo de mi intento de comedia**

**Dark: cada vez que lo leo me cuesta creer que lo escribieras**

**Yo: ¬¬ no es mi culpa ser fanática del romance y drama… bueno aun así dicen que me sale bien**

**Ryuga: como digas, ahora déjame leer**

**Yo: cuando Kyoya lo diga**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

-Hola y sean bienvenidos a otra edición de "te desafío" un programa donde varios bladers pierden mas de lo que ganan, yo soy su conductor Yu Tendo- decía Yu lo mas entusiasmado posible

-Y no solo tenemos para ustedes desafíos sino que también traemos bromas y travesuras, y yo soy su mente maestra de bromas Tsubasa Otori- decía Tsubasa quien se encontraba al lado de Yu

-Seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué hacen el trabajo del otro?-dijo Yu mirando a la cámara que tenia en frente

-Bueno verán, con Yu realizamos una especie de apuesta, el primero que no soporte el trabajo del otro pierde y deberá cumplir lo pactado-dijo Tsubasa y miro a Yu- sabes creo que ahora debes presentar a el primer concursante-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Y tu deberías comenzar con la broma-le dijo Yu y Tsubasa comienza a trabajar con la broma- bien mientras Tsubasa hace mi trabajo, el cual cree que es fácil, recibamos a nuestro primer concursante, un aplauso para King-dicho esto los reflectores comienzan a alumbrar a King

-Bien ¿¡Cómo demonios termine en este programa!?-pregunta King a los gritos, los cuales casi dejan sordo a Yu

-No grites que me quedo sordo, y fue idea de Masamumu-le contesta Yu, King estaba que echaba humo y en sus ojos se veían llamas

-Masamune me las pagaras-grito King y a Yu le sale una gotita estilo anime

-Pero King, si los dos se aman ¿Para que pelean?-le pregunta Yu lo mas inocente

King se sonroja, ya que recordó lo que confeso Masamune en otra edición del programa- ¿Dónde esta la ruleta?- pregunta King para cambiar el tema de conversación

-A pues esta…-dijo Yu pero noto que la ruleta no se encontraba en su sitio- ¿Dónde esta?-grita Yu y Tsubasa entra al escuchar tantos gritos

-Yu ¿Por qué gritan tanto?-le pregunta Tsubasa, quien venia tapándose los oídos con las manos

-La ruleta no esta-le contesta Yu con una cara de confusión

Tsubasa se cae al mas puro estilo anime

-Chicos yo me voy y me llaman cuando tenga que girar la ruleta-dijo King y salió del escenario

-Yu la ruleta esta las bambalinas, se supone que debes colocar los desafíos y luego los de mantenimiento la colocan en el escenario-dijo Tsubasa mientras se levantaba de la caída

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le pregunta Yu enojado

-Pero si te lo dije-le contesta Tsubasa con un tono de voz que algunos podrían confundir con el de burla

-¿Cuándo?-le pregunta Yu, elevando el tono de voz

-Anoche, cuando decidimos todo esto-le contesta Tsubasa con una gotita estilo anime

-Tu trabajo es muy dif…-iba a decir Yu pero recordó que si lo decía perdería la apuesta

-¿Dif…?-le pregunta Tsubasa, pero una explosión estremeció a todos los que se encontraban dentro del estudio

-Esa explosión fue causada por tu intento de broma ¿verdad?-le dijo Yu muy convencido de que si fue eso

-Nunca creí que hacer una broma fuera tan dif…-iba a decir Tsubasa hasta que recordó lo que pasaría si perdía

-Sabes que, mejor que sea empate y ambos sufrimos por igual-dijo Yu, recibiendo una mirada de Tsubasa

-Esta bien, de todas formas no soy bueno con las bromas-dijo Tsubasa con un suspiro

-Ni yo como conductor-dijo Yu y ambos comenzaron a reírse

Yu deja de reírse y se va a planear la broma

-Bueno ahora mantenimiento por favor coloquen la ruleta- dijo Tsubasa y los de mantenimiento comienzan a colocar la ruleta- mientras yo llamo a nuestro primer concursante, aunque ya saben quien es, un aplauso a King-dicho esto los reflectores alumbran a King, otra vez

Los de mantenimiento terminan de colocar la ruleta y salen del escenario, mientras que King la mira y traga saliva

-No tengo escapatoria-dijo King, se acercó a la ruleta y la hizo girar

-Muy bien te a tocado "enfermerita mimosa"-dijo Tsubasa con una pequeña risa

-Cuando te ríes no es bueno ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-dijo King esperando lo peor

-Deberás disfrazarte de enfermera, ir al hospital y cuidar a uno de los pacientes, pero ese paciente es nada más ni nada menos que Masamune, el pobre aun sigue internado por las quemaduras causadas por Yu-le contesta Tsubasa, King toma el traje de enfermera pero antes de salir Tsubasa lo detiene- y deberás mimarlo y parecer enamorado- dijo y luego comenzó a reírse nuevamente

-Habrá venganza Otori-dijo King antes de dirigirse a los camerinos

-Bien mientras King realiza el desafío, llamare al próximo concursante, un aplauso para Chris-dijo Tsubasa y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Chris

-¿A la ruleta y rezar?- pregunta Chris, Tsubasa asienta y luego Chris procede a girar la ruleta

-Bien a caído en "dudoso sabor"-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa

-¿Qué debo sufrir?-le pregunta Chris, en su rostro se veía una expresión de confusión

-Muy simple comerás todo lo que te de nuestro chef Tetsuya-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa

Yu aparece y mira a Tsubasa- Tetsuya renuncio después del incendio-dijo Yu y luego toma una caja llena de maquillaje, ropas rotas, y muchas cosas más

-Bien denme un minuto-dijo Tsubasa y comenzó a hacer una llamada

Pasaron cinco minutos y Tsubasa termina la llamada

-¿A quien llamaste?- le pregunta Chris completamente asustado

-Al nuevo chef, bueno mientras esperamos a que llegue, veamos como le va a King-dijo Tsubasa y en la pantalla aparecen varias imágenes, la primera esta King estrangulando a Masamune, la segunda están riendo y abrazados como hermanos, la tercera están los dos sonrojados y mirándose fijamente, la cuarta están ambos besándose, y la quinta están los dos en la cama del hospital completamente cubiertos por una sabana y en el suelo se veían diversas prendas de ropa masculinas- bien eso fue muy extraño-dijo Tsubasa con los ojos bien abiertos

-Pienso igual que tú-dijo Ryutaro quien subía al escenario

-Gracias por la ayuda Ryutaro-dijo Tsubasa y luego miro a Chris

-Cuando quieras Tsubasa-dijo Ryutaro y comenzó a cocinar

-¿Quién mescla brócoli con repollo y pulpo?-pregunta a los gritos Chris

-Hay no te quejes-dijo Ryutaro terminando de cocinar

-Bien Chris, buen provecho-dijo Tsubasa, Chris comió lo que cocino Ryutaro, su cara pasó a ser verde y salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo- bueno esa reacción era muy obvia

Ryutaro se fue el estudio, Yu aparece con varias manchas en la ropa

-Tsubasa ¿Cuántas concursantes faltan?-le pregunta Yu muy sonriente

-Al parecer terminaste la broma, son solo dos mas-dijo Tsubasa muy calmado

-¿Y si mejor cumplimos lo de la apuesta y luego sigues?-le pregunta Yu muy inocente

-Sabes que no se puede, siéntate y ve sufrir al siguiente concursante, damas y caballeros denle la bienvenida a Yuki-dijo Tsubasa y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Yuki

-¿A quien se le ocurrió traerme aquí?-pregunta Yuki algo enojado

-Mía-dijo Yu mientras alza la mano

-¿Tanto me odias?-pregunta Yuki muy deprimido

-No te odio, solo que nos faltaba un blader legendario y Tsubasa me dio a elegir-le contesta Yu muy inocente

-Bien, basta de tanta charla, Yuki gira la ruleta-dijo Tsubasa, Yuki obedece y gira la ruleta- bien te salió en "lagrimas de dolor"-dijo y luego miro la cara de espanto que tenia Yuki

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunta Yuki, quien estaba empalideciendo a cada segundo

-Veras esto consiste en que no deberás llorar, no importa que tan dolorosos sean los golpes que te den-le contesta Tsubasa con una sonrisa

-¿¡DOLOROSOS GOLPES!?-grita Yuki a mas no poder

-Exacto, para este desafío Aguma y Benkei nos ayudaran-dice Tsubasa, luego Aguma y Benkei suben al escenario

-¿Por qué lo ayudan?-pregunta Yuki, mientras es sujetado por Benkei

-Simple, si lo ayudamos no seremos concursantes-le contesta Aguma con un tono de voz bastante serio

Yuki de alguna forma se zafa del agarre de Benkei y sale corriendo, mientras es perseguido por Aguma y Benkei

-Bien mientras esos dos persiguen a Yuki, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro último concursante Dunamis-dijo Tsubasa y los reflectores comienzan a alumbrar a Dunamis

-Solo acepte porque estaba escrito en las estrellas-dijo Dunamis y a todos les salió una gotita estilo anime

-Muy bien gira la ruleta-dijo Tsubasa y Dunamis obedeció- me muero te salió "metalero"-dijo y comenzó a reírse

-Adivinare, me harás ver como un metalero y competir con uno de verdad, si el gana a mi me humillas en cambio si yo gano el me perseguirá por todo el estudio-dijo Dunamis con calma y seriedad

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Tsubasa con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

-Me lo dijeron las estrellas, también me dijeron que Aguma y Benkei entraran al finalizar mi desafío, y vendrán sin Yuki y cubiertos de pescado podrido-le contesta Dunamis

-Muy bien, deja de hablar y comienza- dijo Tsubasa y un metalero sube al escenario

-Ya que-dijo Dunamis y comenzó a actuar como metalero, pero para su mala suerte le gano

-Nadie me gana-dijo el metalero y comenzó a perseguir a Dunamis por todo el estudio

Y como predijo Dunamis, Aguma y Benkei llegaron cubiertos de pescado podrido

-¿Cómo les paso eso?-pregunta Yu entre risas

-Perseguíamos a Yuki y cuando pasamos por una pescadería terminamos así-le contesta Benkei

-Muy bien es hora de trabajar-dijo Yu, mientras se levantaba e iba por una caja muy grande

-Yu ¿Qué hay en la caja?-le pregunta Tsubasa con signos de pregunta volando a su alrededor

-Solo llámalo y ya veras-le dice Yu con una sonrisa maligna

-Muy bien, Ginga ya puedes pasar-dijo Tsubasa y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Ginga

-Esta vez no seré la victima-dijo Ginga con una sonrisa

-Muy bien Gingi, solo abres la caja y listo-dijo Yu muy feliz

Ginga se acerca a la caja y la abre, pero al abrirla se llevo un buen susto

Zo…Zom…ZOMBIES-grito Ginga mientras se orinaba en los pantalones y luego se desmaya

-Esa fue buena Yu-le dijo Tsubasa entre risas

-Lo se-dijo Yu con una sonrisa

-Muy bien antes de irnos, hay una pequeña cosa que deben saber-dijo Tsubasa con seriedad

-La apuesta de nosotros dos dice que si hay empate debemos hacer algo que el público decida-dijo Yu, quien por primera vez en todo el programa estaba serio

-Así que el primero en decirnos que quiere que hagamos lo haremos-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa- Bueno esto a sido todo en esta edición de "Te Desafío" un programa donde los bladers-dijo muy alegre

-Pierden más de lo que ganan-dijo Yu con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos la otra-dijeron al unísono

**Yo: y bien ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Reiji: a mi me gusto**

**Tsubasa: ¿seguirás con esto?**

**Yo: si… ahora quiero ver que piensan hacerles hacerles a ti y a Yu los lectores**

**Kyoya: ¿Quién será el primero?**

**Yo: ya veremos en el próximo capitulo… bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado…**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo: he regresado con este intento de comedia.**

**Tsubasa: oh no, esto se ve mal.**

**Yo: no adelantes *le golpea con un peine* Hyoma dilo.**

**Hyoma: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes.**

Las luces se prenden y aparecen una pequeña niña rubia de ojos jade y una joven de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar, ambas estaban vestidas como damas antiguas, y comenzaron a caminar por una pasarela.

-Bien, con esto cumplimos el desafío- dijo la chica de cabellos plateados.

-Tienes razón Tsubasa- dijo la pequeña rubia, mientras el público no se creía que esa chica era Tsubasa.

Los chicos que se les habían formado los ojos de corazón al ver a la "chica" de cabello plateado, se les fue el mundo abajo cuando se enteraron que era Tsubasa.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué no notaron que era yo?- pregunta Tsubasa a lo que el publico que contesta negando con la cabeza- Entonces tampoco saben que ella es Yu- dijo, y miles de pequeñitos se sienten desilusionados y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-Díganme que es una broma, ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta?- pregunta Yu, pero las luces se apagan y el pequeño escucha un ruido, como si un cuerpo hubiese caído- Tsubasa ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto, pero nadie le contesto- ¿Tsubasa?- pregunto antes de sentir como algo lo golpeaba y lo dejaba inconsciente.

*~*~*Una hora más tarde*~*~*

-Hola y sean bienvenidos a la primera edición de "te desafío: venganza" un programa donde Tsubasa pierde mas de lo que gano, yo soy su primer conductor Reiji- decía Reiji con una sonrisa maligna posada en su rostro.

-Y no solo tenemos para ustedes desafíos sino que también traemos bromas y travesuras, y yo soy su primera mente maestra de bromas Ryuga- decía Ryuga quien se encontraba al lado de Reiji, con una actitud como la de alguien con sed de venganza.

-Ahora de seguro se preguntan ¿Y Tsubasa y Yu?- dijo Reiji, mientras dos reflectores se posaban donde estaban Tsubasa y Yu, sentados en una silla cada uno, y ambos en boxer.

-Verán, esta es la edición donde los bladers que sufrimos los desafíos y bromas, tomamos venganza- dijo Ryuga, seguido de una risa maligna.

Tsubasa y Yu abren los ojos y ven todo.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!?- preguntaron ambos semidesnudos al unísono.

-La venganza- grita el público.

Tsubasa y Yu tragan saliva.

-Cálmense esto solo es el principio, Tsubasa tu no giraras la ruleta, ya que tus desafíos son los mismos que los nuestros- dijo Reiji, a lo que Tsubasa empieza a moverse como loco para intentar zafarse del agarre de la silla.

Alguno de mantenimiento suben al escenario, tomando la silla donde se encontraba Yu y la bajaron de escenario, con Yu incluido.

-Bien yo me iré a hacer la broma para Yu- dijo Ryuga y salió del escenario.

Reiji mira a Tsubasa con maldad- sabes que estas en boxer ¿no?- le pregunta Reiji, y al oír esto Tsubasa se mira el cuerpo y se intenta cubrir con las manos de la manera que puede.

-¿Por qué estoy en boxer?- pregunta Tsubasa, quien paso a tener el rostro completamente rojo.

-No te queríamos dejar con vestido- le contesta Reiji, y luego suelta una risa burlona.

Tsubasa le lanza una mirada asesina.

-No me mires así, y ahora…- comienza a decir Reiji y le lanza un traje de baño hecho de carne- recuerdas bien esto ¿no?- pregunta Reiji, mientras los de mantenimiento traen la piscina con las pirañas.

-Para mi mala suerte si- dijo Tsubasa, quien paso a ponerse el traje de baño de carne sobre el boxer.

-Vamos Tsubasa, las pirañas te esperan- dijo Reiji y Tsubasa se mete en la piscina.

-No es tan ma…- comenzó a decir Tsubasa, pero sintió como algo comenzaba a morderlo- ¡AHHHHH!- grito y salió de la piscina a toda velocidad.

-Tsubasa tienes algo en la pierna- dijo Reiji, quien estaba señalando a la pequeña piraña que estaba en la pierna de Tsubasa.

-¡YA LO SE!- grita Tsubasa, mientras se quita la piraña y se la avienta a Reiji, quien para la mala suerte de Tsubasa la esquiva y le da a Ryuga.

Ryuga aparece en el escenario, con la piraña mordiéndole la nariz.

-Yo creo que deberías correr- sugirió Reiji, al notar como en los ojos de Ryuga se podían divisar llamas.

Tsubasa no lo pensó y comenzó a correr por todo el estudio, siendo perseguido por Ryuga.

~*~*~Una persecución y un Tsubasa herido más tarde*~*~*

-Bueno ya Tsubasa se encuentra mejor, y por lo tanto cumplirá el siguiente desafío- dijo Zeo, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo hare tu desafío? Ya acabaron la construcción que había en frente- pregunta Tsubasa, ya con el vestido de prostituta.

-Muy simple, los llamamos- le contesta Zeo, quien se oculta detrás de dos personas de seguridad.

-¿Por qué te ocultas?- pregunta Tsubasa, completamente confundido.

-Son los mismos de mi desafío, y reconocerán el vestido- dijo Zeo, y tres trabajadores suben al escenario.

-Esta vez no seremos objeto de burla- dijeron los tres trabajadores, que comienzan a perseguir a Tsubasa con una maza, un hacha y una sierra eléctrica.

*~*~*Otra persecución más tarde~*~*~

-Saliste ileso de milagro- dijo Kyoya, quien se encontraba decepcionado y con un disfraz de duende en la mano.

-Solo dame el maldito traje- dijo Tsubasa con enfado.

Kyoya le da el traje, y Tsubasa se lo pone.

-Bien aquí tienes la bolsa con los bastones de caramelo- dijo Kyoya, y le entrega dicha bolsa- a cumplir el desafío- dijo, mientras señalaba la puerta.

*~*~*Media hora más tarde*~*~*

Tsubasa llegaba al estudio con la ropa rasgada, temblando y en sus ojos se veía el miedo.

-¿Tan malo fue?- le pregunta Hyoma, con una leve sonrisa.

-Las madres creyeron que era un pedófilo y me atacaron- le contesta Tsubasa, aun muerto de miedo.

-Pobre de ti, pero aun no acaba- dijo Hyoma, quien rápidamente se cubre sus oídos, y una canción de cuna comienza a sonar, logrando que Tsubasa caiga del sueño- Madoka, Hikaru, ya saben que hacer- dijo mientras las dos chicas entraban y comenzaron a disfrazar a Tsubasa de bebe.

-Listo- dijeron las dos chicas, quienes salen del escenario.

-Equipo, ya saben que hacer- dijo Hyoma, y comenzó a sonar "El Reino Olvidado".

Tsubasa se despierta y se asusta con el ruido.

-Pobre Tsubasa- dijo Yu, quien estuvo mirando todo, desde un lugar en el público.

-Tsubasa no es el único que sufría- dijo Ryuga, quien toma la silla, donde aun estaba Yu, y la coloca sobre una equis de color rojo.

Yu mira a Ryuga, quien jala de una soga, y sobre Yu cae pegamento, plumas y un guante rojo.

-Esto es horrible- comento Yu, con una sensación de asco.

-La hermosa venganza- dijo Ryuga, mientras le ponía un pico a Yu.

-Bueno esto a sido todo en la primera edición de "Te desafío: venganza"- dijo Hyoma, al oír esto tanto Yu como Tsubasa abrieron los ojos a mas no poder.

-¿¡Hay más de una!?- preguntan a gritos Yu y Tsubasa, quienes se estaban poniendo histéricos.

-Si- le contesta vagamente Ryuga.

-De nuevo, esto ha sido todo en "Te desafío: venganza" un programa donde Tsubasa- comenzó a decir Hyoma con una sonrisa-

-Pierde más de lo que gano- término de decir Ryuga.

-Hasta la otra- dijeron al unísono, mientras el cuerpo de un pequeño rubio y de un joven de cabellos plateados caían desmayados.

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció el principio de la venganza?**

**Kyoya: es genial…**

**Yo: ^^ gracias… bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado.**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo: aquí me presento con la segunda parte de la venganza o^o**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ me odias**

**Yo: ¬¬ no me mires así, y lee el fic y entérate**

**Tsubasa: ¿eh? .-.**

**Yo: ¬¬ mejor dilo y que comience la lectura**

-Hola y sean bienvenidos a la segunda edición de "Te desafío: venganza" un programa donde Tsubasa pierde más de lo que gano, yo soy su primer conductor Ryuga- dijo Ryuga, quien tenia una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-Y no solo tenemos para ustedes desafíos sino que también traemos bromas y travesuras, y yo soy su primera mente maestra de bromas Masamune- dijo Masamune, quien se encontraba junto con Ryuga.

-¿Nos desatan?- preguntaron Tsubasa y Yu, quienes se encontraban atados, Tsubasa en una pared y Yu en una silla.

-No- dijo Ryuga, con una sonrisa.

-Veras hoy les traeremos ocho desafíos y una broma- dijo Masamune, lo más feliz, mitras Tsubasa abre los ojos a más no poder.

-¿¡Cómo que ocho desafíos!? Esperes ¿¡Por qué Yu solo sufre una vez!?- pregunta Tsubasa a los gritos y desesperado.

-No grites, y es porque Yu uso su tercera broma contigo, así que se la perdonamos- le contesta Ryuga, y Yu se ríe.

-Eso no significa que no te hare pagar Yu- dijo Masamune, quien se le forma una sonrisa maligna seguida por un intento de risa malvada.

-Masamune mejor comienza, y ahora Tsubasa tu desafío- dijo Ryuga, mientras Masamune se iba, y en el escenario aparecían en dos sillas Julian y Wales, y Sophie en bikini.

-Espera, si hago eso ellos no serán quien me maten- dijo Tsubasa, muerto de miedo por lo que pasaría si hacia ese desafío.

-Mi culpa no es- dijo Ryuga, con una helada indiferencia.

-Esperen ¿Qué no eran Dashan, Chao-xin y Mei-Mei?- pregunta Yu, quien estaba observando el sufrimiento de Tsubasa.

-Mei-Mei esta sufriendo un castigo de parte de Dashan y Chao-xin por haber accedido en el reto anterior, así que tuvimos que cambiar- le contesta Ryuga, mientras Tsubasa comenzaba a rezar.

-Ya estoy- dijo Sophie, quien estaba cubierta de chocolate.

Tsubasa se desatado por los de mantenimiento y se acerca a Sophie, pero antes de estar a un centímetro de distancia, se abre la puerta del estudio de una patada, dejando ver a una chica de cabello castaño y puntas rubia, con una mirada llena de rabia.

-Rox se ve enojada- dijo Wales, y Ryuga, Julian y Sophie asienten.

-Tsubasa comienza a correr- recomendó Yu, lo cual Tsubasa no lo pensó y comenzó a correr.

-¡Otori regresa aquí!- grito Rox, mientras perseguía a Tsubasa por todo el estudio.

*~*~*Un Tsubasa golpeado más tarde*~*~*

-¿Rox pega fuerte?- pregunta Toby, quien tenia un disfraz en la mano.

-Si se enoja es una maquina asesina- le contesta Tsubasa, mientras sostenía con su mano izquierda una bolsa con hielo, que mantenía apoyada en su cabeza.

-Sabes que ella puede volver ¿no?- le pregunta Yu, quien aun se reía por el sufrimiento de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa traga saliva.

-Toma el disfraz- dijo Toby, mientras le daba el disfraz a Tsubasa.

Tsubasa suspira y se pone el disfraz, luego Toby jala una soga y Tsubasa termina cubierto de miel.

-Esto será malo, pero mejor a otra golpiza de parte de mi novia- dijo Tsubasa, mientras entraba en la jaula, en la que se encontraba el oso.

No paso ni un minuto y el oso había comenzado a desgarrar el disfraz que llevaba puesto Tsubasa.

-Creo que ese oso ya me agrada- dijo Toby, y luego comienza a reírse.

-¡OSO MALO! ¡OSO MALO! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- grito Tsubasa, mientras se aferraba a los barrotes de la jaula.

*~*~*Un Tsubasa traumado más tarde*~*~*

-Que lindo oso- dijo Ginga, mientras se reía junto con el público y Yu.

-Mete en la jaula con él- dijo Tsubasa, y luego se sopla un mecho que tenia en la frente.

-Ni soñando, bueno ya están los globos- dijo Ginga, y le entrega a Tsubasa un alfiler- a explotar los globos- dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tsubasa comienza a explotar lo globos, pero apenas explota el primero, le entra pintura en los ojos.

-¡ESTOY CIEGO!- grita Tsubasa, y a todos les sale una gotita estilo anime.

-Que dramático- dijo Ginga, quien golpea a Tsubasa dejándolo inconsciente.

-Gingi creo que se te fue la mano- dijo Yu, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

*~*~*Una hora más tarde*~*~*

-Ya era hora de que despertaras- dijo Kenta, con una sonrisa.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿Qué opciones tengo?- le pregunta Tsubasa, ya cansado de estas venganzas.

-Son Hikaru o Madoka- dijo Kenta, lo más feliz.

-Pero yo te había dado de opciones a chicos- dijo Tsubasa, quien se encontraba confundido.

-Es que si es Madoka, Ginga te mata, pero si es Hikaru, será Kyoya quien te mate- dijo Kenta, y Tsubasa se asusto, ya que efectivamente el pequeño tenía razón.

-Sabes Kenchi, creo que será Ruxi quien lo mate- dijo Yu, quien miraba la cara de Tsubasa.

-Bueno punto- dijo Kenta, y Tsubasa estaba deseando que algo suceda y no pueda cumplir el desafío.

-Bien, que venga Madoka- dijo Tsubasa, y en eso entra Ginga.

-Ginga ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Kenta, quien solo pudo notar la cara de furia que tenia su amigo.

Detrás de Ginga se veía como Toby y Ryuga calmar a alguien, pero no se veía a quien.

-¿Debería correr?- pregunta Tsubasa, quien comienza a temblar, porque pudo reconocer a quien intentaban calmar Ryuga y Toby.

-Yo creo que si- dijo Kenta, con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

Tsubasa rápidamente intenta salir corriendo del estudio, mientras es perseguido por Ginga y Rox.

-¡ES OFICIAL, HOY ME MUERO!- grito Tsubasa, mientras sobre él se encontraba Rox, quien intentaba golpearlo, pero Tsubasa le sostenía ambas manos.

Ginga por su parte prefirió observar, ya que la chica era más fuerte que él.

*~*~*Un Tsubasa más que herido más tarde*~*~*

-Te salvaste- dijo Masamune, con una desilusión que se notaba en su rostro.

-Si, ella pudo seguir golpeándome- dijo Tsubasa, quien sentía mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-No con Rox, sino que todos hablamos y nos pusimos de acuerdo de que no sufrirás los desafíos de los García- dijo Masamune, con más desilusión.

Tsubasa suspira aliviado.

-Pero no significa que los desafíos no sigan- dijo King, quien estaba subiendo al escenario.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo Tsubasa, quien ya estaba más que cansado.

-No lo es, ahora vamos enfermera, su paciente la esta esperando- dijo King, a modo de burla.

Tsubasa se coloca el disfraz de enfermera y suspira.

-¿A quien debo cuidar?- le pregunta Tsubasa, con deseos de que no fuera a pasarle lo mismo que a King, o realmente estaría muerto.

-A Jake- le contesta King, y Tsubasa sale corriendo lejos de ahí- Seguridad- dijo King, y cuatro personas de seguridad comienzan a perseguí a Tsubasa.

*~*~*Mientras tanto en el estudio*~*~*

-Pobre Tsubasa- dijo Yu, y luego comienza a reírse.

-En realidad Yu, gracias a que los García no harán su parte, y tuvimos que hacer que vengan los bladers legendarios, tú si sufrirás dos bromas- dijo Masamune, mientras colocaba a Yu en la silla eléctrica.

-Pregunta lo que quieras- dijo Yu, en forma de hacer enfadar a Masamune.

-Muy bien ¿Qué sientes por Kenta?- le pregunta Masamune, Yu al oír esa pregunta se sonroja levemente.

-Lo quiero como si fuera un hermano- dijo Yu, y es electrocutado.

-Bueno no es como un hermano, ¿Lo quieres más que como amigo?- le pregunta Masamune, y Yu pasa a tener las majillas de un intenso color carmesí.

-No- dijo Yu, y es electrocutado hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente.

-Al parecer Yu esta enamorado de Kenta- dijo Masamune, y luego se ríe.

*~*~*Media hora más tarde*~*~*

-Como pueden notar, Tsubasa no cumplió el desafío, pero como castigo usara el traje de enfermera para los demás- dijo Chris, quien hizo que la "enfermera" se sentara en una silla, y en frente tenia un plato con algo de color verde moho.

-¿Cocino Ryutaro?- pregunta Tsubasa, quien ya tenia la cara verde de solo ver el plato.

-No, es alguien mucho peor- dijo Chris, asiendo que Tsubasa quisiera salir corriendo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Tsubasa, ahora asustado.

-Titi- le contesta Chris, a lo que Tsubasa no como ni una pisca, que le dieron nauseas y sale corriendo hacia el baño.

-¿Le debería decir que le puso laxante? Mejor no- dijo Chris, y comenzó a reírse.

*~*~*Un baño fuera de servicio más tarde*~*~*

-Tsubasa clausuraste el baño- dijo Yuki, y se reía al igual que los demás.

-Sabes, luego de todo lo que me paso hoy, las golpizas de Aguma y Benkei no suenan nada mal- dijo Tsubasa, mientras en el escenario aparecían veinte modelos femeninas.

-De hecho, eso lo considere, y preferí que Rox sea quien te golpee- dijo Yuki, y todas las modelos comienza a abrazar a Tsubasa, besarlo en casi todo el cuerpo, y juegan con su cabellos.

-¿¡ENTAN LOCOS!? ¡ME MATARA!- grito Tsubasa, quien intentaba salir del agarre de las modelos.

-De hecho prefiero dejarte antes que matarte- dijo Rox, desde la puerta del estudio- suerte con las modelitos- dijo antes de irse.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ROX REGRESA- grito Tsubasa, que de alguna manera se zafa del agarre de las modelos y comienza a seguir a Rox.

-No es gusto, quería violencia- dijeron todos los del público.

*~*~*Una reconciliación más tarde*~*~*

-Veo que pudiste reconciliarte, aunque eso estaba escrito en las estrellas- dijo Dunamis, y a todos les sale una gotita estilo anime.

-Si, por poco y no me perdona- dijo Tsubasa, quien tenía varios rasguños en el rostro y en el cuello.

-Pero aun así te lastimo- dijo Yu, viendo los rasguños.

-Créeme Yu esto no es nada- dijo Tsubasa, y luego suelta un suspiro.

-Bien, ya sabes que hacer- dijo Dunamis, mientras el metalero subía al escenario.

Tsubasa comenzó a actuar como metalero, y para su buena suerte, el metalero le gano.

-Bien no esperaba esto- dijo Dunamis, viendo a un metalero feliz y a Tsubasa desmayado del cansancio.

-Nadie se lo esperaba- dijo Ginga, quien aparecía con una enorme caja.

-Gingi ya sé que adentro hay un maniquí de zombie- dijo Yu, y se acercó a la caja, pero al abrirla no ve nada- ¿Y el zombie?- pregunta, pero al darse la vuelta ve a diez zombies, y luego se desmaya del miedo.

-Bueno esto ha sido todo en "Te desafío: venganza" un programa donde Tsubasa- comenzó a decir Dunamis con una leve sonrisa.

-Pierde más de lo que ganó- término de decir Ginga.

-Hasta la otra- dijeron al unísono, mientras los de mantenimiento se llevaban a Tsubasa y a Yu arrastrando.

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dark: esto es cada vez más divertido**

**Yo: ya lo sé, bueno les traigo una mala noticia, este lunes comienzo las clases, bueno en realidad voy a rendir una materia pendiente, y por eso estaré algo ausente, pero actualizare o subiré cada vez que pueda, y sepan que seguiré leyendo sus fic y dejándoles reviews n.n**

**Kyoya: algo de descanso**

**Reiji: hablando de descanso ¿Cuándo regresa Ryuga?**

**Yo: el lunes -.-**

**Todos: ok**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo: *risa malvada***

**Ryuga: me voy unos días y ya se vuelve mala**

**Yo: no soy mala, solo tengo ideas locas**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ lo que digas**

**Yo: dilo tú, ya que volviste**

**Ryuga: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes**

-Hola y sean bienvenidos a la primera edición de "Te Desafío: Ataca al Fan" un programa donde varios fans pierden mas de lo que ganan, yo soy su conductor Tsubasa Otori- dijo Tsubasa lo más entusiasmado posible.

-Y no solo tenemos para ustedes desafíos sino que también traemos bromas y travesuras, y yo soy su mente maestra de bromas Yu Tendo- decía Yu quien se encontraba al lado de Tsubasa.

-Bien en esta edición consiste en que los desafíos serán realizados por los fans, y la broma se le hará a cierto fan que Yu quería para él- explico Tsubasa, y el público se quedo con cara de asombro.

-Si, iré a planear la broma- dijo Yu, antes de salir del escenario.

-Bueno ahora vamos a recibir a la primer fan, un fuerte aplauso para Vale **(resplandorrosa626)**- dijo Tsubasa, mientras los reflectores se posaban sobre Vale.

-Sabes, si no salgo ilesa me vengare- dijo Vale, quien comienza a sentir una mirada asesina de parte de cierta chica de ojos chocolates.

-Creo que alguien te lo impedirá, ahora gira la ruleta- dijo Tsubasa, y Vale hace girar la ruleta- Te salió "Aguanta los celos"- dijo, y luego comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué tan malo es?- le pregunta Vale, con una cara con mucho más que confusión.

-Primero… ¡AHORA CHICOS!- grito Tsubasa, mientras tres personas de seguridad colgaban a Vale del techo, con cadenas.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ OTORI!?- preguntaba Vale a los gritos, mientras se movía como loca, para intentar zafarse de las cadenas.

-Veras este desafío es que te aguantes tus celos hacia tu amor, o en este caso hacia el chico que te gusta- le contesta Tsubasa, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-En mi idioma por favor- dijo Vale, sin haberle entendido nada.

-Que vendrá Ryuga, una chica le coqueteara, y tú deberás aguantarte los celos- dijo Tsubasa, a lo que Vale comienza a moverse mucho mas, pero aun así no se libra de las cadenas.

-¡SI TE PONGO LAS MANOS ENCIMA TE JURO QUE TE MATO!- grito Vale, y una kunai casi le da en el rostro- Rox no te enojes, solo bromeaba- dijo, mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-Que linda es mi novia, bueno Ryuga puedes entrar- dijo Tsubasa, y Ryuga entra en el escenario.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo fue que accedieron a ayudarlo?- le pregunta Vale, mientras casi se le cae la baba al ver a Ryuga.

-Chantaje- dijo Ryuga, con un seño fruncido.

-Muy bien, ahora en nuestra pantalla aparecerá que chica hará el coqueteo, y aclaro que será a lazar para que sea justo- dijo Tsubasa, y miro en la pantalla como aparecían múltiples fotografías de chicas- Esto si será entretenido- dijo, al momento en que aparece la fotografía de Mei-Mei en la pantalla.

-Genial, volveré a ser perseguido por Dashan y Chao-xin- dijo Ryuga, mientras miraba la pantalla.

En ese momento suben al escenario Dashan con una escopeta y Chao-xin con una ametralladora, y ambos tenían un aura asesina y una mirada de odio.

-Yo que tu corro- dijo Tsubasa, mientras veía a Ryuga alejarse siendo perseguido por dos chicos asesinos.

-Ryuga mi amor yo te salvo- dijo Vale, quien vaya a saber como rompió las cadenas, tomo un lanza fuego y comenzó a perseguir a los dos jóvenes de la mafia China.

-Bueno luego veremos que sale de eso, ahora nuestra siguiente participante, otra loca por Ryuga, un fuerte aplauso a Nat **(Nat Love67)**- dijo Tsubasa, y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar el lugar donde debería estar Nat- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Tsubasa, y el publico señala a Nat, quien estaba persiguiendo a Dashan y a Chao-xin con varias granadas- Muy bien supongo que ella vendrá luego, entonces traigamos a nuestra siguiente participante, saluden a Blue **(Blue-Salamon)**- dijo, y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Blue.

-¿Dónde esta Yu?- pregunta Blue, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por precaución, no puede venir aquí hasta que te hayas ido- le contesta Tsubasa, y Blue se deprime.

-Bueno, ya sé, la ruleta- dijo Blue, aun deprimida, mientras giraba la ruleta.

-Esta bien, te toco "Labios de sabor"- dijo Tsubasa, dejando no solo a Blue, sino también a todos los presentes con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Creo que ya sé que debo hacer- dijo Blue, aun con los ojos bien abiertos, y con miedo de lo que pasaría.

-No, no sabes, ya que deberás besar a tres, chicos y decirnos a que saben los labios- dijo Tsubasa, y Blue rezaba que fueran lindos.

En eso suben al escenario, Tetsuya, Tobio y Benkei.

-Ni soñando- dijo Blue, quien sale corriendo sale estudio, pero los de seguridad la atrapan.

-Al menos tienes que besara a uno- dijo Tsubasa, y luego comienza a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa si no?- le pregunta Blue, con enojo en su voz.

-No te daremos las fotos de Kenta y Yu besándose, así es tenemos esas fotos- dijo Tsubasa, y Blue rápidamente se pone labial -Muy bien aho… ¿A dónde fueron estos tres?- pregunta, al notar que los tres chicos que serian besados no estaban.

-Haya van- grita el publico, mientras señalan a los tres chicos intentando salir del estudio.

-¡QUIERO ESA FOTOGRAFIA!- grita Blue, mientras comienza a perseguir a los tres chicos.

-Muy bien ahora… ya era hora Nat- dijo Tsubasa, al ver como la chica llegaba al escenario.

-Es que nadie le hace daño a MI Ryuga- dijo Nat, y luego sonríe nerviosa.

-Esta bien, gira la ruleta- dijo Tsubasa, mientras Nat hace girar la ruleta- A salido "Boda"- dijo, mientras Nat traga saliva.

-¿Qué pasara?- pregunta Nat, con mucho miedo.

-Simple, te casaras- dijo Tsubasa, y Nat sale disparada del lugar- pero no me dejo decirle con quien se casaría- dijo, y Nat regresa como un rayo.

-¿Con quien?- pregunta Nat, con curiosidad.

-Con Kakeru- dijo Tsubasa, y ahora Nat salto sobre las cámaras, empujo a los del público y golpeo a uno de seguridad, solo para salir del estudio.

-No es justo- dijo Kakeru, quien se encontraba vestido con un traje negro y en sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas.

-Muy bien, ahora nuestra próxima concursante, un fuerte aplauso a Kali **(kaileena666)**- dijo Tsubasa, mientras los reflectores comienzan a alumbrar a Kali.

Kali estaba muda y temblando.

-Kali, Kali, Kali- le llamaba Tsubasa, mientras la zarandeaba.

Kali, reacciona y se aparta de Tsubasa, luego se dirige a la ruleta y la hace girar.

-¿Karaoke arácnido?- pregunta Kali, con confusión.

-Como dijiste Kali, este desafío consiste en que deberás cantar una canción, y si no nos gusta te bañamos con arañas- le explica Tsubasa, y Kali empalidece.

-A…Ara…Arañas…- dijo Kali, casi como susurro, mientras es arrastrada al centro del estudio junto con un micrófono.

-Si arañas, ahora canta- dijo Tsubasa, mientas comenzaba a sonar una melodía.

-Amor que me desgarras, que me partes de miedo, que a veces te me escapas, y de pronto no encuentro, amor de tantas dudas y remordimientos, que a veces me callo, que a veces me creo. Amor que es tan letal como una puñalada, Primero me hiere, Después me desangra, Amor esta locura que ha desesperado, Amor es no tenerte, Y no haberte olvidado. Toda mi vida se apaga, Mi mundo se ciega, Amor es pedirte, Y gritarte que vuelvas, Que estoy de bajada, Mi alma está en quiebra, Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte, Que vuelvas amor, Es decirte mi amor que vuelvas, Por favor a que condena, Y que dolor me has sentenciado…- cantaba Kali, pero Tsubasa se aburrió e hizo que del techo salieran varios tipos de arañas- AHHHHHHH- grito Kali, mientras salía corriendo con arañas en la cabeza.

-Muy bien, ahora nuestra próxima participante, un aplauso a Yuuki **(****Maid Yuuki-Cross****)**- dijo Tsubasa, mientras los reflectores se posan sobre Yuuki.

-¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?- pregunta Yuuki, bastante nerviosa.

-Por ser fan del programa, y porque a cierta chica se le ocurrió una edición con los fans- le contesta Tsubasa, con una sonrisa.

-Ya que- dijo Yuuki, mientras se acerca a la ruleta y la hace girar.

-Te toca "Encerrada con mil ojos grises"- dijo Tsubasa, quien mira la cara de confusión de Yuuki- en otras palabras te encerramos en un armario con mil ratas- dijo, y Yuuki, casi se desmaya.

-¡NO HARE ESO!- grita Yuuki, pero los de seguridad la toma por los hombros y la meten en el armario, luego un camión trae a las ratas, y las colocan junto con ella.

-Bien mientras ella…- comenzó a decir Tsubasa, pero Yuuki, abre la puerta de una patada y sale corriendo, siendo perseguida por muchas ratas- olvídenlo, ahora recibamos a nuestra última concursante, saluden a Sakura** (Sakura9801)**- dijo, mientras los reflectores se posan sobre Sakura.

-Hola- dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa nerviosa, y luego se acerca a la ruleta para hacerla girar.

-Te toco "Poema o Escorpio", esto consiste en que si no dices un buen poema en menos de diez segundos, te tiramos en una piscina con escorpiones- dijo Tsubasa, mientras que Sakura comenzaba a pensar.

-…- Sakura no sabía que decir, y en menos de un respiro, los de seguridad la toman en brazos y la arrojan a una piscina con escorpiones- ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- grito, y luego de mucho esfuerzo sale de la piscina y comienza a correr en dirección de la salida.

-Bien Yu ya puedes hacer la broma- dijo Tsubasa, y Yu aparece en el escenario con un cañón ultimo modelo y de pura tecnología- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunta, mientras que en su rostro se podía divisar la expresión del asombro puro.

-Mejoro con el tiempo, llámalo- dijo Yu, con una sonrisa maligna.

-Esta bien, recibamos ahora a Haibaku **(****Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori****)**- dijo Tsubasa, y en eso entra Haibaku, y los reflectores lo alumbran.

-Al fin pude venir al programa- dijo Haibaku, con una sonrisa muy grande, y con mucha felicidad.

Yu no pierde tiempo y dispara arias bolas de pintura hacia Haibaku, hasta el punto en que una le da en el rostro y lo deja inconsciente.

-Funciono- dijo Yu, lo más feliz, y todos se quedaron con cara de asombro.

-Yu ¿Qué se supone que tiene esto de broma?- le pregunta Tsubasa, quien al igual que los demás estaba con cara de asombro.

-Es venganza por decirme pequeñito- dijo Yu, con una sonrisa, y a Tsubasa le sale una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-Bueno esto ha sido todo en "Te Desafío: Ataca al Fan" un programa donde los fans- dijo Tsubasa.

-Pierden más de lo que ganan- dijo Yu.

-Nos vemos la otra- dijeron al unísono.

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ genial mis fans son locas**

**Yo: no es para tanto**

**Kyoya: al menos esta vez nos salvamos**

**Tsubasa: ¿Cuándo vuelve Dark?**

**Yo: vaya uno a saber, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo: wow hace mucho que no venia a actualizar por aquí**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ y comienza la tortura nuevamente**

**Yo: si regreso, regresare con lo mejor *pose triunfante***

**Dark: ¬¬ ¿es por eso o porque estas cansada del romance?**

**Yo: bueno un descanso no le hace mal a nadie *sonríe nerviosa***

**Tsubasa: mejor comencemos con esto ¿Quién iba?**

**Yo: Hyoma ^^**

**Reiji: ¿A dónde se fue Ryuga esta vez? ¬¬**

**Hyoma: se esta escapando de sus fans locas, que al parecer Rox les vendió una foto de Ryuga semi-desnudo a cada una**

**Los 4: ¬¬ Rox… ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?**

**Yo: que Hyoma lo diga, y no me arrepiento o/ *se va a toda velocidad***

**Hyoma: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

-Hola y sean bienvenidos a otra edición de "Te Desafío" un programa donde varios bladers pierden mas de lo que ganan, yo soy su conductor Tsubasa Otori- dijo Tsubasa lo más entusiasmado posible.

-Y no solo tenemos para ustedes desafíos sino que también traemos bromas y travesuras, y yo soy su mente maestra de bromas Yu Tendo- decía Yu quien se encontraba al lado de Tsubasa.

-Bueno en esta edición traeremos para ustedes un especial contra las mujeres- dijo Tsubasa, mientras que los hombres del púbico gritaban felices.

-Segura todas las mujeres se están preguntando "¿Por qué contra mi genero?"- comento Yu, en forma de suposición a lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de todas las mujeres que veían el programa.

-Verán, hemos recibido el pedido especial de atacar a las mujeres, ya que al parecer, casi a todos los que han aparecido eran hombres, y hubo una pequeña demanda por eso- explico Tsubasa, mientras miraba a un grupo de hombres, con varios abogados.

-Bien, iré a preparar la broma, Tsubasa buena suerte con las futuras demandas femeninas- dijo Yu, y salió disparado a planear la broma.

-Bueno traigamos a nuestra primera concursante, ya la conocen, es la mejor mecánica de beys, es gruñona, y esta locamente enamorada de Ginga, damas y caballeros, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Madoka- dijo Tsubasa, y los reflectores comienzan a alumbrar a Madoka.

-Primero que nada, gracias por decir que soy la mejor mecánica de beys, en segundo… ¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE GINGA!- grito Madoka, mientras su cara se ponía cada vez más y más roja.

-Si, si, lo que tú digas Madoka- dijo Tsubasa, con un tono que hacia notar que no se creía nada de lo que decía la castaña- creo que ya sabes que pasara- dijo, al momento de señalar la ruleta.

-Si… solo espero no sacar algo que me mate- dijo Madoka, pero al llegar al lado de la ruleta nota algo "inusual"- Tsubasa… ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta, mientras señala una ruleta con casi todas sus opciones con "¿?" y solo una con "Transferencia".

-Ah… si, se me había olvidado- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se llevaba una mano por detrás de la cabeza- veras, hoy todos los desafíos serás escogidos por un chico, el cual se encuentras detrás de las etiquetas con los signos de pregunta, en cambio cuando salga "Transferencia", elegirán a cualquier chica del estudio para que realice un desafío al principio del próximo programa- explico Tsubasa, con una sonrisa, la cual puso mas que nerviosa a Madoka.

-En otras palabras… hare cualquier cosa- dijo Madoka, ya resignada, mientras hacia girar la ruleta.

-Muy bien… y el chico que deberá elegir tu desafío es…- dijo Tsubasa mientras descubría el rostro que había bajo uno de los "¿?"- Aleksei- dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras se veía el rostro de Aleksei.

Madoka suelta un suspiro de alivio- Gracias al cielo que no es peor- dijo, antes de notar la cara de Tsubasa, la cual decía "Yo que tu no estaría tan aliviada".

En ese momento entran cinco vagabundos, cada uno disfrazado de algo diferente, el primero de un payaso, el segundo uno de hada, el tercero de un sireno, el cuarto uno de cupido, y el quinto el de conejo rosa. Estos vagabundos miraron a Madoka con una cara que expresaba la sensación de que la querían violar, lo cual ella noto y salió corriendo como loca, mientras que los cinco vagabundos la perseguían.

-Bien eso fue por demás extraño y gracioso- dijo Tsubasa entre miles de risas, y se podía ver que Ginga salto desde el publico, tomo una silla y fue tras de su amada de cabello castaño y ojos celestes- al parecer el "príncipe" ira a rescatar a su "princesa", creo que ya es momento de presentar a nuestra siguiente participante, ustedes la conocen muy bien, ya ha venido a ayudarnos en los desafíos, y dos chicos celosos están cuidándola muy de cerca, llegada desde China, un aplauso para Mei-Mei- dijo, y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Mei-Mei.

-Hola a todos- saludo Mei-Mei, con una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro.

-Hola Mei-Mei- saludo el público, lo que logro que a Tsubasa le saliera una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-Mei-Mei podrías….- dijo Tsubasa mientras señalaba la ruleta, aun con la gotita estilo anime.

-Seguro- dijo Mei-Mei muy animada, al momento de girar la ruleta.

-Y ha caído en… "Trasferencia"- dijo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa, pero luego analiza sus palabras y vuelve a mirar la ruleta- pero esto saldría de una en un millón- dijo, con mucho asombro y abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-Bien, lo transfiero a… Hikaru- dijo Mei-Mei, y se baja del escenario con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Tsubasa aun estaba sin poder creer que Mei-Mei saliera tan fácilmente del estudio.

Yu justo pasaba por ahí y vio a Tsubasa tildado- Otra vez…- dijo, para luego soltar un suspiro e irse.

***~*~*Dos minutos más tarde*~*~***

Tsubasa seguía tildado y Yu estaba regresando al escenario con una manguera de bomberos.

-¡AHORA CHICOS!- grito Yu, para que los de mantenimiento abrieran la llave del agua, pero lo que no se dio cuenta era que él solo no podría con eso, sí logro que Tsubasa reacciones, pero también inundo todo el estudio.

-¡YU!- grito Tsubasa, mientras buscaba al pequeño- ¿Yu?- le llamo, hasta que recordó que esto estaba muy profundo para el pequeño de cabellos rubios- ¡Hay no! ¡YU!- grito, antes de sumergirse a buscar a pequeño.

_*~*~*__Fallas técnicas en el estudio, por falta de tiempo y de presupuesto, este programa se continuara en el próximo capitulo, miles de gracias por su comprensión, y no se olviden en sintonizarnos la próxima vez, cuan un estudio ya reparado, los conductores sanos, y más concursantes__*~*~*_

***~*~*Una semana más tarde*~*~***

-Bien hemos regresado- dijo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa, mientras es estudio se veía más que nuevo, y Yu se encontraba instalando la broma- como quedamos a la mitad… nuestra siguiente concursante, la conocen de los campeonatos mundiales, ya ha venido aquí en una ocasión, un fuerte aplauso a Sophie- dijo, y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Sophie.

-Hola- dijo Sophie, mientras saludaba con la mano derecha.

-Muy bien Sophie, iras a la ruleta y reza para que nada te mate- dijo Tsubasa, con un tono de voz muy animado.

Sophie se dirige a la ruleta y la hace girar- me salve- dijo, al ver que le había tocado "Transferencia".

-Producción, ¿la ruleta estará trabada o algo así? Porque ya es la segunda vez que esto pasa- se quejo Tsubasa, mientras veía como la chica sonreía.

-Apoyare a Mei-Mei, esto lo hará Hikaru- fue lo ultimo que dijo Sophie, antes de irse del escenario.

-¿Debería tenerle lastima a Hikaru? No… estará bien- dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa- bien, ahora nuestra próxima participante, recién llegada de la Luna, es perteneciente del equipo Lovushka, un aplauso a Lena- dijo, y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a un chico de mantenimiento.

-Eh…- dijo el chico, para luego sonreír nervioso.

-¿Dónde esta Lena?- pregunta Tsubasa, con algo de enfado al no encontrar a la Rusa en su puesto.

-Su vuelo se retraso- le contesta el chico de mantenimiento.

-¡YA ESTOY ARTO, NO SE PUEDE HACER UN PROGRAMA CON ESTA DEDICACION! ¡RENUNCIO!- grito Tsubasa antes de salir a encerrarse en los camerinos.

-Yu… has la broma y acabemos con esto- dijo el chico de mantenimiento, y se fue a razonar con Tsubasa.

-No creo que esto acabe bien…- dijo Yu, para luego soltar un suspiro- pero ya que, el show debe continuar, recibamos a nuestra victima, y gracias a lo ocurrido la semana pasada una brillante idea vino a mi, Hikaru pasa ya- dijo Yu, y los reflectores comenzaron a alumbrar a Hikaru.

-Hola a to…- Hikaru iba a terminar de saludar, si no fuera porque Yu abrió la manguera, y baño a Hikaru con cucarachas- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito, y salió corriendo del estudio.

En ese momento entra Tsubasa en el escenario.

-¿Ya te calmaste?- pregunta Yu, al notar como se encontraba Tsubasa.

-Si, y ha ocurrido algo…- dijo Tsubasa con algo de tristeza.

-¿A quien matamos?- pregunta Yu, con cara de espantado.

-A nadie, solo que… nos cancelaron…- dijo Tsubasa, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Entonces este es el final de "Te desafío"…- dijo Yu, con mucha tristeza.

-Me temo que si…- dijo Tsubasa, y luego mira al pequeño- calma, lograre que nos den segunda temporada- dijo, a modo de animar al más pequeño.

-Esta bien…- dijo Yu, aun no muy convencido.

-Bien esto ha sido todo en "Te desafío" un programa donde los bladers- dijo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa.

-Pierden más de lo que ganan- dijo Yu, mientras miraba a la cámara.

-Gracias por habernos sintonizado en estas ocho ediciones- agradecieron ambos- Adiós- se despidieron con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Yo: bien aquí termina "Te desafío" agradezco a todos los que estuvieron dejando los reviews, y a todos aquellos que han leído este fic.**

**Reiji: adiós a la masacre TuT**

**Kyoya: al fin**

**Yo: ¬¬ mejor dejen de hacer eso… bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado…**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
